Autumn Moon Pirates
by one piece girl 99999
Summary: What if when the Straw Hats were seperated by Kuma a girl in the East Blue read heard about it? What if this girl so happened to think of Luffy as a hero? Monkey D. Luffy, Straw Hat Pirates you have just created one of the Government's worst nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!~ I've had this idea stuck in my head a while and I decided to finally write it. Update times and chapter lengths will vary since I have my other story and a bunch of other crap to worry about. Also this is a submit an OC story, cause I need crew mates! The OC form and open positions are at the bottom :D **

**Anyways~ Enough of my ranting. Don't forget to R&R.**

_~Chapter 1~_

In the East Blue, sat a small island called Zesoze Island. Currently sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea sat a teenage girl around 17 years old. She scanned the newspaper in her hands with wide eyes, eating up the words splattered across the page. She wasn't one for reading but this was crazy.

The title read: _'Straw Hat Pirates Defeated, Thought To Be Dead'_

Her ice blue eyes scanning the title once, twice, three times before reading the passage;

_'Yesterday the infamous band of pirates, the Straw Hats, were defeated by Bartholomew Kuma and Admiral Kizaru in Grove 12, Sabaody Archipelago. Not much is known about what happened to them between the time they came in contact with each other and when they began this deadly fight each other, but it was said that the Straw Hats caused chaos all over the Archipelago before they were completely detained.'_

She let the newspaper slip from her grip and fall into the ocean below her. The Straw Hats, her heroes, were defeated? No, it wasn't possible. They were the best of the best. Monkey D. Luffy was going become pirate king right? He was going to prove the world just like the last pirate king that the east blue wasn't weak.

She used her hands to push herself back from the edge, before trying to stand up. She walked towards the woods on a dusty path that would lead her to the town. She sighed as she walked, she was too busy thinking about what she read to notice that she had drifted to the right of the narrow path. She snapped out of her shock right before she ran into a tree.

"Haha, stupid tree! Thought you could trick me, huh? Well I'm not gonna fall for it!" She yelled sticking her tongue out at the tree. While she was busy making the poor tree feel horrible about itself she failed to notice a limb laying on the path. She took another step, her foot got caught on the limb, and she fell flat on her face.

She felt herself blush in embarrassment and decided to take it out on the nearest object which still happened to be that poor tree. She narrowed her eyes at it, jumped up and marched over to it. She could practically hear it laughing at her.

"You think that's funny do you? Well guess what you're a stupid tree that should just go die in some random room while eating dog biscuits!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped down the path leaving an emotionally hurt tree who was by now seriously thinking about committing some kind tree-icide.

* * *

She walked through the village and up to a small town house of which she opened up the door and walked inside.

"Autumn, where on Earth have you been?!" A woman came running towards her she had black hair hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail and was wearing a pink button up shirt and long white skirt with sandals. This was her, Autumn's, god mother.

"Relax, Mamo." She said with a smirk. Her god-mother smiled at her before looking at her and sighing, "Go upstairs and change your clothes. Your helping me out at the bar tonight."

Autumn pouted but did as she was told she walking up the stairs and opened the door to her small bedroom. She grabbed her hairbrush off the dresser without stopping and walked towards her mirror.

_'Why do I need to change?' _She thought as stared into the full body mirror. She looked over her outfit while brushing her straight dark brown hair. Her overly large light blue T-shirt hung from her petite body and small chest while showing one shoulder. She was also wearing short jeans shorts with fishnet legging, and light blue converse. One converse had a red and purple checkered shoestring while the other had a grey and pink stripped shoestring.

Overall she didn't see a problem with so she settle for putting her waist length hair in a bun with her bangs covering her left eye.

"Autumn! We need to leave now!" Mamo screamed from downstairs.

"Coming!"

She took off to go downstairs but forgot to open the door. She ran right at the door, ran into it, fell on her ass, than got up to try again. _Slowly. _This time she successfully opened the door and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Autumn sighed as she watched Mamo served people and had light conversations with people. She remembered once when she was little she was worried about something happening to Mamo when she was working. She still remembers what she was told: _"If there is one thing that I love more than my job it's you. And you know how much I love my job. So don't worry about me sweetie I'll be alright."_

She smiled but other thought soon replaced the ones of the past. How would she get out to sea? '_Easy. Steal a boat'._ Would she make it? _'Of course I will because I'm frickin' awesome!' _Would Mamo let her go? _'Would Mamo let me go?' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man slammed open the door.

"Get something to drink, woman!" He shouted at Mamo.

"I'm sorry, sir, but do-"

"You're sorry about what, bitch?" He asked with a glare.

"Well w-" Mamo started but never finished because the man went flying out of his chair. And right by Mamo's side stood Autumn.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Mamo, he's probably just some asshole who got dumped by his girlfriend for some _obvious_ reasons." She said while pulling on Mamo's arm to led her away from the about-to-be fight.

"Au-au-autumn!" Mamo yelled. She froze and let go of Mamo's arm. She just didn't what Mamo to get hurt.

"Mamo, I don't want you to get hurt." She said in a voice that pleaded Mamo to stay away from the fight. Mamo opened her mouth to talk but Autumn never got to hear what she was going to say, as the man from came up and smashed one of the chairs over her head.

Autumn crumpled to the ground blood dripping down her forehead.

"That'll teach ya to kick me out of my chair." And with that the man promptly left leaving a sobbing Mamo to try and pick her god-child up off the floor.

* * *

"What were you expecting to accomplish?" Mamo asked. Autumn sat beside her on the couch with bandages wrapped around her head.

"Nothin' Mamo."

"Do you want to get yourself killed? Is that what you want, to die an early death?" Mamo's voice was steadily rising.

"No, Mamo." Autumn answered with her head down. _'What_ _ I want is to be a pirate.'_

"Than what **DO** you want, Autumn?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"I-I want to b-b-be a p-p-pirate, Mamo." She stuttered out with eyes and fists clentched.

"A pirate?" Mamo whispered, Autumn nodded.

"Why, a pirate?" She asked her voice still soft.

"Because, I want to meet him." She answered.

"Meet, who?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

**OC Form-**

Name:

Nickname:

Alias (Name on bounty poster):

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Occupation (Pirate, Marine, Bounty Hunter):

Appearance (Please include hair color, eye color, facial features, height, weight, and hair style):

Clothes (Signature outfit, formal, sleepwear, beach/swim wear, and summer/winter outfit):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Weapon (Optional):

Devil Fruit (Optional. Include powers and forms):

Position on Ship:

Love Interest (If any. This is optional.):

Songs that describe the character:

Other:

**Open Positions-**

Navigator

Sniper

Archer

Swordsman

Chef (I might need 2)

Shipwright

Doctor

Musician (Might have more than one; not sure yet)

Librarian/Historian

Nurse

Scout


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Also I wanted give a special thanks to Redcap55 and toughcookie27 for giving me my beautiful Historian and Shipwright~ **

**Also Thank you to those of you who faved and followed this story so far! **

**As for the rest of you all the other positions are open so please help me out! Don't forget I need at least one brave man on a ship full of women! So remember to R&R~**

~Chapter 2~

"What do you mean you want to meet Monkey D. Luffy?" Mamo asked after almost having a heart attack.

"I want to meet him. He's the man who's going to become pirate king. He's my-",Autumn was cut off by Mamo.

"So you want to be a pirate just so you could say you met the pirate king. And that's if he even becomes the pirate king. But we all know that isn't going to happen because he is from the East Blue."

"No! It's because he's my hero!" ,Autumn jumped up of the couch and yelled startling her god-mother, " I don't want to stay here my whole life and do the same thing every day. I want to have fun, kick butt, and maybe get a boyfriend! Not be born, work, then die on this stupid island!"

Autumn could feel her anger rising as tears poked out f the corners of her eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh Autumn, I didn't me-", Autumn turned from her slowly making her way to the steps.

"Don't worry, Mamo, I'll be gone by morning." And with that she went to pack her things ignoring Mamo's sobs.

* * *

"Hah…" Autumn sighed as she sat in the small dinghy she decided to take from some random fishing guy. She smiled as she watched the waves slosh around the sides of the boat. She cocked her head to the side and unconsciously got closer to the ocean. At that moment some of the sea water splashed up in her face. She jolted back, breathing heavy as she felt a small surge of helplessness go through her.

"What the hell are you doing, Autumn?", she questioned herself, "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

How could she be stupid enough to get so close to the ocean? She knew she could very well be killed by the very ocean she was sailing yet she was sailing anyway.

_'Well at least I don't drown as soon as I hit the water like the others…'_ And with that thought Autumn drifted off to sleep in the middle of the ocean on her small stolen dinghy.

* * *

Autumn sighed as she stepped of the small boat. Stupid frickin' ocean, stupid frickin' navigation, stupid frickin' her.

"WHY CAN'T I NAVIGATE?!" She screamed as she threw herself on her knees. The people scattered around the dock looked at her like she should be in an asylum.

Autumn, who finally stopped flippin' out, blinked a few times before her face flushed. Why do people have to stare at her? She hurriedly got up, only to trip over her somehow untied shoe laces and bump into a random man carrying large boxes. The poor man dropped all his boxes next to a light lantern, efficiently knocking it over and catching a rope on fire. The now on fire rope was actually attached to a cargo ship, carrying millions of beri in goods, going to the North Blue. This chain of chaos ended with the ship bursting into flames.

Autumn watched with wide eyes a slack jaw. Everyone turned to glare at her.

"Hehe…" She gave a nervous and shaky laugh while struggling to stand on her equally shaky legs. When she managed to stand she took a few steps back while waving her hands in a frantic, nervous motion.

"Well I'm just going to… RUN!" With that she took off running into the town leaving the angered men to deal with the flaming boat and lost cargo.

* * *

Autumn walked down the road of the town. It was small, like most towns in the East Blue, and boring, as usual. She kicked up dirt while she walked trying to amuse herself, so far this idea was failing so she resorted to talking to herself.

"Hmmm, I should work on getting crew members. Yeah, crew members. So that means I need to get a first ma- OH MY FRICKIN' GOD! THOSE SOCKS ARE SO COOL!" Autumn had noticed a girl sitting on a large crate across the road. She couldn't make much out from here but she could see the socks the girl was wearing. They were thigh high and black and purple stripped.

_'Those are some hellasish socks' _She thought as she changed her course so she could go see the girl and her socks.

* * *

Evva was just sitting. Sitting on a crate. Yes, a crate. She couldn't do much else anyway. She had handcuffs on and if she took off, then that would just make her look like some no good piece of s-

"OHMYGOSH! I LOVE YOUR SOCKS!" Was shouted in her ear. Making give a screech and fall off the crate. She removed her head from the ground to glare and the girl in front of her. Was she a idiot- Wait, did she just scream something about her socks? 

* * *

Autumn watched as sock-girl fell of the crate and glared at her. What did she do? Gosh. Sock-girl managed to somehow get up without using her hands. When she stood up Autumn had to look down at her. She had long, thick and wavy, black hair, large dark purple almost black eyes, and a heart shaped face with high cheek bones and a small nose. Despite her short size looked like she was around sixteen. She was wearing a grey gothic lolita styled dress. The dress had long sleeves with a slit on each shoulder showing some skin and it flared out at her wrists covering her small hands. The rest of the dress fit snugly around her body while the bottom of the dress looked as if it had several layer of material giving it a fluffy appearance. She was of course wearing her thigh high purple and black stripped socks along with black combat boots.

"What the hell is up with you?!" The girl screamed at her. Why was she screaming at her? She never did anything to her. Autumn was forced to the look back at the girl as she tried to push herself in Autumn face getting up on her tip toes for an extra inch or so.

"You don't scream at a person then leave them lay on the ground! Especially if they have on hands cuffs!" She screamed.

"You have on hand cuffs? Why? Why did you fall? What's your name? My names Autumn!" Autumn blurted out in a jittery voice while hopping from foot to foot.

* * *

Evva stared at the idiot in front of her mouth hanging open in shock. She could feel her blood pressure rising but tried to keep her cool. The girl in front of her still looking stupid as ever jumping from foot to foot with a giddy look on her face.

Focus, Evva, Focus.

"Why do you want to know?" She let words come out with a bit of a violent edge to them hoping she would take the hint and leave her alone.

"'Cause your cool and I wanna be your friend!"She said with too much enthusiasm.

Seriously. Someone wanted to be her friend? Her friend? An actual friend?

Evva opened her mouth to yell at the girl for being stupid despite the growing warmth in her chest but she never got the chance as a gruff looking man walked out of the building behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ Back with another chapter of A.M.P.! I am sooo happy right know I have a historian, shipwright, and swordsman! My swordsman was given to me by Stormling! **

**Okay, so remember I still need more crew mates and soon! Also, are there any more brave guys, cause my little swordsman's gonna be lonely D;**

**Enough of that so remember to R&R~ And don't forget I need characters!~**

~Chapter 3~

Autumn raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her, as the said girl froze when a weird guy came out of the building.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing with my cargo?!" He yelled out. Autumn looked to her left, her right, up, down, north-east, south-east, south-west, and even behind the crate Evva was sitting on minutes ago. A tick mark appeared on the man's head as he watched the girl in front of him look around.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Me?" Autumn asked cocking her head to the side while pointing at herself.

"Yes, you! What were you planning to do with my cargo!?" Autumn looked confused before her face lit up in understanding.

"You mean this boxy-crate thing, right?" She said while pointing to the 'boxy-crate' thing as it was now dubbed.

"No! I met this wench right here!" He yelled as he roughly grabbed the girls arm picking her up of the ground a good few inches.

"Eh? But she a person and my friend."

"Friend? Bwhahahahaha!" He dropped the girl and bent over in laughter. Autumn just stared at him. It was official this man was cracked out.

"What's so funny?" Autumn asked with true confusion. She didn't understand why he was laughing so hard. The man composed himself as he stood up smirk wide on his face.

"Look girlie, this wench here is my property. I bought her now I'm going to sell her. All she is, is a slave it's all she ever been. But don't worry she's gonna make me good money and make someone a good _toy_." Autumn's eyes widened in horror as she took a few shaky steps back.

"Y-you're a-a…"

"I'm a what, girlie?" He asked with a twisted smirk. Autumn shifted her glance to the girl beside her. The girls face was shadowed by her hair, which had fallen into it, and you could tell she was biting her lip. _Hard_.

"Ya know, girlie, I would buy you too but I don't think I could make much off of you." He stated while his eyes looked her up and down, "You are good looking and slim, but you don't have those gigantic curves and you are a lil' lacking in the chest area." Autumn's faced flushed in embarrassment and anger.

That poor, poor man. He just committed 3 of the many major no-no sins.

1.) He made fun of her almost friend.

2.) He made fun of her body.

And last but not least, 3.) He called her girlie.

While this little rant went on inside her head the man stepped closer to her a pair of hand cuffs clasped tightly in his hands.

* * *

Evva watched as Autumn interacted with the guy. She flinched as he called her his property.

_'Come on, Evva, keep your cool. Don't listen to them. Focus. Yeah, focus.' _She tried to calm down but it wasn't working she resorted to biting her lip and hiding her face.

She was only half paying attention when she could of swore she heard him say something about Autumn's chest. She glanced up and her eyes widened.

There that cruel, sick, twisted man was creeping towards a definitely spaced out Autumn with hand cuffs in his grip. Oh, no way in hell was she letting the man take control of her. She seemed so happy, so free, so _herself. _

She didn't think as she strained her hands causing the metal to cut into her wrists. Then suddenly all former restrainments were gone. She flexed her fingers bringing her right hand a little above her chest.

Her right palm lay open just above her chest as her left hand slowly rise, formed in a loose fist.

"**Shadow Shackles**" She breathed out. Just then pure black chains formed in her hands giving off a dark purple glow. The chains silently moved forward wrapping their way around them man's arms and legs. She grabbed a hold off the chains in her hands and pulled causing them to tighten and the man let out a startled scream.

* * *

Autumn was knocked out off her daze when the man screamed. She could only stare at the sight in front of her. The girl whose name she's yet to learn was holding on to them man using some kind of chain. She didn't know where she got them or what had happened when she spaced out but she could care less at the moment.

Autumn glanced at the girl and she glanced back. Autumn gave an teasing smirk before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and blew out.

"**Tsuiki Tsuiki: Half Mode**" She said confidently. A light glow surrounded her as the tips of her hair turned white. She opened her eyes and she saw the girls eyes almost pop out her head.

_'She probably is staring at my eyes. I mean they are __silver__.'_ Autumn thought.

"How about we get this finished with quickly because I got stuff to do." At this her hands began to glow and something began to take form.

"**Moon's Scythe**" Was all the said as a scythe formed in her hands. It was beautiful, with its eerie grey glow, midnight blue handle, and silver half moon shaped blade.

She stood in place as she gave the scythe a light swing. Even that light swing caused large gash to appear on the man's chest a few feet away.

Autumn turned back into her normal form and watched as the dark chains quickly disappeared. She went up to inspect the man's wound.

"It's nothing deep but he's unconscious. And I think he peed himself." Autumn quickly backed away while the girl just gave a short snort.

Autumn turned towards her with a smile and the girl returned it with a small one of her own.

"Evva."

"What?"

"My name…. It's Evva."

* * *

"Please. Please. Please. Pleeeeaaasssseee." Autmn whined as she hung off of Evva's leg. Evva sighed and shook her head 'no'. This has been going on for the last twenty minutes.

"Please join my crew! I'm begging you!"

"What kind of captain begs their crew?" Evva asked in a taunting voice.

"This kinda captain!" Autumn yelled while jerking her thumb towards herself. Evva sighed and looked at the pitiful girl holding onto her  
leg. She chuckled and shook her head. She must be insane for agreeing to join.

"Fine I'll join."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Autumn squealed as she jumped up from the ground and hugged the smaller girl.

"Uh, Evva?"

"Yes?" Evva couldn't be happier. Nothing could ruin this moment at all.

"Why do you have little devil horns on your head?"

Except that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a horrible person! I haven't updated in FOREVER~ Please for give me... I hope this chapter makes up for it though because I've been very busy with school, tests, and little demon brothers! Save me~ D;**

~Chapter 4~

"Why _do _you have little devil horns, Evva?" Autumn questioned. Evva was obviously nervous with the sweat beginning to drip down her face and hers eyes looking everywhere but Autumn.

"Why don't you?" Evva questioned back.

"'Cause I just don't but I wanna know why you have them."

"Maybe 'cause I just do." Evva retorted as she began fiddling with her sleeves on her dress. Autumn narrowed her eyes at her.

"Evva," Evva felt her heart rate increase as fear flowed through her veins, "What are you?"

_'Think, Evva, think! Ummm what has horns? A deer? A cow? I know, a goat!' _Evva thought frantically looking for an excuse.

"I'm a goat." Evva said with the straightest face she could. Autumn just stared and stared and stared. Evva tried to swallowed the lump in her throat, that just wouldn't go away, as she clenched and unclenched her fists to try and relax.

"You're a… goat?" Autumn asked uncertainly.

"Mm-hmm. I'm a goat." Evva said nodding. Autumn gave a creepy smile and walked over to a patch of grass pulling a handful of it out of the ground. (AN: Poor grass D;)

"Prove it. Prove you're a goat by eating this grass." Autumn said holding the handful of grass out to Evva.

'_She can't be serious.' _Evva thought skeptically,_ 'Oh god, she is!' _Evva slowly retch out her hand and grabbed the grass from Autumn. She squeezed her eyes shut, through the grass in her mouth, and tried to swallow it as quickly as possible. She broke into a coughing fit and she completely swallowed the grass she weakly opened her eyes.

"So, do you believe me now?" She asked through half-lidded eyes.

"Nope." Autumn said with a smile. Evva jumped up and slapped her right in the head causing a giant bump to appear on her head.

"And why the hell not!? I just ate the stupid grass for no reason then!?" Evva screeched in rage. Autumn smirked ignoring her sore head.

"I think it's funny watching people eat grass," She said with a snicker, "And I know you'll tell me the truth later." Evva punched her on the head one last time before actually helping her up.

"Why don't we go to the docks, I mean we have to set sail, right?" Evva suggested. Autumn's eyes grew to the size of 500 beli coin and she shakily stood up. She began to pull on Evva's arm trying to lead her farther into town.

"Why don't we just look around and stay away from the docks for a little while, like a month or two. Heheheh." She laughed nervously trying to convince Evva. Evva looked absolutely unimpressed with her and began dragging her to the docks.

"NOOOOO! Evva, I can't go to the docks I'll die!"

"You won't die now get your butt up and move it towards the dock!"

"But, Evva~"

"No buts about it! Get walking!" Autumn pouted but did as she was told slowly walking with only a minimum, of about thirteen tries, to go back into town. As they came to the dock Evva could only stare at the wreckage and chaos all about the dock.

"What the hell happened here?" She wondered out loud. Beside her Autumn whistled looking the oppistint direction of the destruction while kicking at the ground. Evva turned to watch her as her eye brow started to twitch.

"Autumn." Autumn felt a dark aura coming from behind her. "Did you happen to do something here?" She heard Evva ask in an eerily calm voice. Autumn slowly turned her head with an 'oh-shit' expression on her face.

"Oh I wonder what happened here. I would never do something like this!" Evva who didn't look too convinced only stared at her, eyebrows furrowed together as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey you!" A unknown voice called out making both teen girls turn their heads. A random merchant was marching over to them with a pissed look on his face. Autumn eyes widened and she backed up, Evva gave Autumn a sideways glance.

"Who is he?" She asked without turning away from the unnamed man.

"Well I might've, possibly, probably so, definitely caught his ship on fire?" Autumn said making the statement sound more like a question. Evva face palmed at the thought of what she could've done.

"Why don't we just go to your ship alright?"

"Mm" Was all she got for an answer as they walked away from the merchant who seemed to be traveling in slow-motion, as he had yet to get to them.

* * *

"So, this is your ship?"

"Yea, it's not much but it'll work!" Not much was right. How was it still even afloat? Evva had to admit she felt a little sorry for the poor dinghy. With it's patched up floor and random junk that may or may not belong to the teen in front of her thrown everywhere.

Autumn didn't notice her fist mate's apprehensive look as she hummed about making room for Evva. She tucked and stuffed and pushed and squished until everything was but somewhere. She turned about around had on her hip, chuckling with a smug grin on her face before hoping to one side of the vessel as if to let Evva have a good look at it. When she noticed the former didn't look to happy she decided to spice things by putting her hands out to her sides, crouching down and effectively doing jazz hands. Evva gave a small chuckle as she shook her head. She took the steps needed to get on the dinghy before the pushed off from the dock leaving everyone there to deal with any and all problems themselves.

Evva tried to move her hand but had no such luck, all because of the she-captain she decided to follow. She bit her bottom lip in irritation, as she tried pulling her hand out from underneath her captain. Currently her _oh-so-lovely_ captain was sprawled out on top of her, apparently deciding her to be more comfortable then the floor. Autumns head rested on her stomach, as Evva lay with her torso propped up the side of the dinghy, with Evva's left hand being crushed by her own stomach.

_'Okay, she needs to lay off whatever she's been eating, 'cause she HEAVY~' _Evva thought in a pissed off tone. But there wasn't much she could do about it so she had to find a way to amuse herself by looking at the stars and hoping that Autumn would move her fat ass. Evva felt her eyelids getting heavy but the more she tried to keep her eyes open the more they stayed closed.

* * *

_"Daddy?"_

_"You've been a bad girl, Evva."_

_"Daddy, no! Please, daddy, no!" _

_"Get out of here!"_

_"Daddy! Daddy, help me, please daddy, please help me!"_

* * *

** Okay so here is a list of crew members I still need-**

**-Navigator**

**-Sniper**

**-Archer**

**-Doctor**

**-Nurse**

**-Scout**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, hello everyone!~ It's been a while hasn't it? Well not much to say since I've kinda been helping DementedRainbows out on her new story! And, yes it ****_is_****a great story so far! Well specialthansk to her fro helping me and her being just awesome ^^**

**I'm still in need of a few characters... So feel free to help out! Also if anyone wants to submit a Marine or something like that it fine. Now that I've finished this useless rant of mine, please read, review, and enjoy!~**

~Chapter 5~

'_Evva looked down at her hands. They were bloody and bruised but they didn't hurt, she made sure she didn't feel it. She looked up to find herself in a dirty, dark, and rotten smelling room. She began to shake she knew this place so well, she spent so many hours, days, months in here, in this basement with minimum amount of light and a maximum amount of grim. She shook in fear and hatred at the man in front of her. He walked in a stone cold look on his face, the hatred in his eyes, the man in front of her, this demon, her father. He grabbed her hair pulling her to his face._

_"You've been a bad girl, Evva." He hissed. She felt tears leak out of her eyes and she heard herself scream, but it fell on deaf ears to the man in front of her_

_"Daddy, no! Please, daddy, no!" But she knew he wouldn't stop, never did. She could only wish, wish with all her might. He smashed her head off the cement floor and forced the toe of his boot under her ribs, causing more pain then she could handle. She screeched and curled in on herself as the beatings continued for what seemed like forever. Why did he do this? Was she that much of a monster?'_

* * *

Evva shot up with a start gasping for air. She looked around calming down slightly as she remembered where she was. Evva leaned over the side, dipping her hand into the cool ocean water and splashed some on her face. She used her hand to wipe her face clean of the water, sweat, and non-existent blood and grim.

"Mm…" She heard a groan next to her and turned her head. Autumn was laying on the sprawled about on the floor with one hand searching for what Evva assumed was her, and her other was used to shoo a nighttime insect away from her face. She looked so helpless lying there asleep in the boat. Evva gave a small yet sincere smile before sliding back down into the boat. Autumn's hand found her dress and she pulled herself closer, unconsciously snuggling against Evva's side, Evva chuckled and shook her head.

"Do you really need me this much? We just met, you idiot." But her own tone surprised her with how caring it sounded. It was strange to think that this girl she just met could have this effect on her. Evva just pushed it aside and let herself move closer to Autumn and she soon fell asleep also, with a gentle smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Evva… Evva… Evva…" Evva's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, yet Autumn kept going. Autumn pouted, and poked her harder this time all over her face while chanting Evva's name.

"WHAT?" Evva screamed as she quickly sat up. Autumn looked away from her and anywhere but the ocean. She could she Evva's angered and slightly confused face from the corner of her eyes.

"I… I kinda… Um…" She mumbled trying to figure out how to put it. Grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. Autumn's face was now flushed and she was trying to ignore the feeling inside her.

"What's wrong?" Evva asked normally this time looking worried. Autumn crossed her legs and felt tears prickle in her eyes. _'I knew I should've gone before we left!'_

"Evva… I gotta…. I gotta pee, really, really, super duper, really bad!" She finally yelled jumping up with her legs crossed only to whimper and fall back down. Evva's jaw dropped and her eyebrow furrowed together.

"Seriously?" Autumn could only nod helplessly. Evva looked around them and then back at Autumn before giving an exasperated sigh.

"Why don't you use a bucket?" Autumn glared at her while shaking and bouncing lightly.

"If I had a bucket I wouldn't have woken you up!" Evva blinked in surprise before nodding. It's true, why would she wake her up if she found a bucket already?

"Just pee in the ocean." Evva suggested with gesturing towards the said substance. Autumn looked horriefied at the thought of going to the bathroom in the ocean.

"But…"

"Look, the water will be perfectly okay so theres nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about the water! What if I pee on a fish? The fish's feelings will be hurt then!" Autumn yelled at her. Evva could feel her eye twitch and the oncoming migraine, as she punched Autumn in the head. Autumn murmured pitifully while rubbing her head.

"You'll just have to wait until when reach an island." Evva stated as she turned her attention to the sky to look for shapes in the clouds.

"But that could be forever! My bladder would burst and then there would be a big problem cause then my spleen would just float around in my body and- OH THANK THE LORD, AN ISLAND!" Autumn squealed in joy, before once again whimpering and bouncing impatiently.

* * *

Evva drug Autumn off of the ship and looked around the grainy ground covered in nothing but sand, sand, and- wait, was that? Oh my gosh, it was! Sand. She scowled at the sand pooling around her boots and the way it shifted as she walked. Sand definitely wasn't her favorite thing in the world. Evva dropped Autumn's hand as she looked around.

"Okay so you want to find a bathroom, right? Autumn?" Evva turned around only to find no Autumn. She swore you could see the outline where Autumn had once been. She could feel her temperature begin to rise in anger and she clenched her fists hard enough for her finger nails to cut into her palms.

"God damn you, Autumn!" She cursed and started off in a random direction to find the missing teen.

* * *

Autumn rushed straight into the nearest house she saw. She just kicked open the door took a lucky guess on a door and opened, luckily it was the bathroom. It didn't even occur to her that someone could have seen her run in here until she was walking towards the door to exit the restroom. She giggled and hummed happily as she took a step out the door, only to stare into pale blue eyes framed by longer dark blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Both Autumn and the random man asked each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Awww~ Such a short chapter! I'm dissappointed in myself, but I trying to type a chapter for my other story which is giving me a hard time. And lets not get into my 6 other story ideas... =.= Maybe I need to stop thinking all together...**

**Okai~ So Demented Rainbows, I am so so so so so so so so very sorry for this... I don't know what happened with your character... I started typing and he suddenly took on a mind of his own! Sorry if you aren't happy with the results. D;**

**Also, everyone attention! I still need: Sniper, Archer, Doctor, Nurse, and a Scout! Please send them in the form can be found in chapter one! Do you hate me? Is this why you won't send them to me? Tell me!**

**Thanks for putting up with this insanly long author's note, now read my story!~**

~Chapter 6~

Autumn and the man – more like teenage guy – just stared at each other in silence. The guy cocked his head to the side with a confused frown pulling at his lips.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a voice that sounded just as confused as he looked. Autumn clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels, all with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well… I had to go to the bathroom really super duper bad." She said in a childish voice.

"Oh…" For some reason he made it sound like what she said just explained everything. Which was surprising considering Evva would usually be yelling at her by now. And even in this not quite 24-hour time period that they've known each other, Autumn has already learned that Evva has a temper.

"Ne, what's your name?" The guy asked tilting his head to the other side while slowly poking her cheek.

"Autumn." She said in a cheery voice. The guy hummed as if thinking over her answer before giving a smile.

"I'm Calvin."

* * *

Evva walked around the small town with a scowl on her face and growling like a rabid dog. She had already asked every person she saw if they've seen Autumn put each one of them said they'd never seen her.

"Why are you so frickin' difficult!" She yelled to no one in particular as she walked towards a different section of town, maybe her troublesome captain was somewhere over there, annoying someone else. This made her stop. Autumn annoying someone else for the day? Evva's face broke out into a grin as she changed her course to the nearest bar.

* * *

Autumn hummed as she walked down the, surprisingly long, hall away from the bathroom. For some reason unknown to her, she was leading the way to the kitchen, well according to Calvin that's what she's doing. Now where was the kitchen at? Autumn turned around to ask him only to find that she was alone.

"Haa?" She tiptoed down the hall and opened doors as slowly and quietly as possible. She then felt fingers touch her, her head turned fast enough to snap her neck. Autumn stared wide-eyed at her arm where she could still feel the hand, but there was no one there. She could feel her heart rate increase as she started to walk, fortunately whatever it was that had a hold of her let go. Now where was the kitchen?

She walked towards the last door, which had to be the kitchen, and opened the door. As soon as she entered she began to raid the cupboards looking through the food before going to the fridge. On the top left hand corner of the fridge she spotted Jell-o.

"Oh… My… Gosh! Jell-o!~" Autumn squealed and took the cheery red substance from the fridge. Of course being Autumn she didn't bother getting a plate, she just grabbed a spoon and dug in. Somewhere around her fifth spoon she felt someone blow in her ear. She snapped her head to the side only to find nobody. She looked around the quiet room before going back to eat the Jell-o. Just as she raised the spoon to her lips it was taken from her hands with the sound of childish giggling filling the room. Autumn gulped and started to shake, from the fear of a possible ghost and anger for her Jell-o being eaten.

"What. The. Hell?!" She practically screamed, which only made the giggles louder before – poof! Calvin was standing in front of her spoon in hand giggling like a child who had eaten one, too many Pixie Stix's.

While standing there wide eyed, Autumn finally had a chance to take in his full appearance. He had wavy dark blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and a blue headband that looked as if it holding back some hair. He also had wide blue eyes and this cute almost childish face. Still taking in his appearance she moved on to look at his clothes. He was wearing a light blue, long sleeved, v- neck shirt, with grey skinny jeans, a black belt, and light blue high-tops with white laces. She just starred at his shoes hten her own, then back at his, repeating this process a few times.

_'H-his shoes are even cooler than mine!' _Autumn jaw practically hit the floor at the thought.

"Y-you should've- pfft- seen your face!" Calvin said in between gasp and giggles, bringing Autumn back to reality. She slowly advanced towards Calvin before tackling him to the floor.

* * *

Evva snorted at the two drunken fools trying to flirt with her. She turned back to the bottle of sake she had sitting on the bar grabbing the neck of the bottle with one hand, while resting her chin in the other. The doors of bar opened letting gin a small draft but other than that Evva personal didn't care who came in to the bar.

Someone took a seat beside her, quietly ordering something to drink. Evva felt eyes staring at her and turned to see milky lavender eyes.

"I heard you were looking for a girl named Autumn…" The other voice trailed off. Evva narrowed her eyes at her and gave a small growl. Just because she was off duty right now didn't mean she couldn't protect her captain.

"What do you want with Autumn?" Evva hissed towards the stranger, who she figured out was woman.

"Well, it just so happens I'm looking for her too."

"Why?" Evva questioned in a lower tone. The other woman merely chuckled at her.

"You seem interesting. Maybe that's why Autumn got involved or maybe it's the socks. Autumn has always been attracted to the strangest of things." The woman said with a smile making Evva wonder if she happened to actually know her captain.

* * *

**Another thing:**

**Don't forget to R&R! Also I need some ideas for arcs, villians maybe, and are there any places that are shown in the anime/manga that you want my lovely little pirate crew to visit? All you gotta do is PM or Review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys~ Sorry... Its been forever since I've updated, but blame my teachers and school! I can't believe we had to do so many tests and there are still a million more to do! I don't wanna!~ T-T**

**Anyways this is a chapter introducing another character, yay! Finally we're getting some where. Don't forget to R&R, cause reviews make me happy and a happy me works better! :D**

* * *

~Chapter 7~

Evva walked down the dirt road bottle of sake in hand, earning strange stares from stupid strangers.

"Who was she anyway? Maybe some crazy frickin' stalker Autumn's had forever or a fairy wanting to grant her eighteen wishes!" Evva finished with an uncharacteristic giggle. She froze immediately afterwards, shifting her gaze to the bottle in her hand. _'Okay, no more for me.' _Evva decided, after her last comment she didn't want to see what would happen if she drank any more. But still that lady from before put her on edge.

_'"You seem interesting. Maybe that's why Autumn got involved or maybe it's the socks. Autumn has always been attracted to the strangest things." The woman speaking threw an unsettling smirk to Evva as she spun her newly ordered drink around in the glass. _

_Evva added a little more 'death' to her glare but the other didn't seem to notice. The woman next to her finished her drink quickly and stood up._

_"If you see Autumn before me just tell her Echo's looking for her."'_

"I don't trust that lady…" Evva trailed letting the air around her lapse into silence. That was until a loud explosion shook everything, making Evva drop her bottle of sake causing it to shatter. Evva found herself tearing up at the sight of the spilt drink.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt milk… but… MY SAKE!"

* * *

Autumn was currently glaring at Calvin from her spot where she was straddling his hips. _'He never had a chance!' _Autumn thought triumphantly, only to be suddenly pinned beneath Calvin's bigger form. She stared at Calvin with wide eyes only to get a cheeky grin in response. Autumn's shock soon faded away leaving her with a pout on her face.

"Get off, get off, get off!" Autumn yelled as she started to childishly to slap Calvin who began to slap back; engaging in a "sudden death" slapping round. After around fifteen minutes both teens fell to the floor gasping for breath with red faces and stinging hands.

"I… I won…" Autumn managed to say only for Calvin, who was now lying beside her, to turn over and stick his tongue out.

"Nuh-uh… I won!" Calvin said once more wearing a cheeky grin. At that second their eyes met and both busted into laughter, holding their sides while tears began to form in their eyes. After they managed to calm down they began to raid Calvin's refrigerator in hopes of finding something sweet to satisfy their stomachs.

"Ne, Calvin, what do you do?" Autumn asked as she ate Cookies-N-Cream ice cream on top of a chocolate chip cookie. Calvin looked curiously over ate her as ice cream threatened to fall out from between his two cookies he had made into an ice cream sandwich. Autumn took a bite waiting for him to answer.

"Uh… I don't know… Calvin stuffs…" He said with a shrug as he shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth, before he began whining at the aching pain in his head that it had caused.

"Hmm" Autumn hummed thinking over his answer before smiling a smile full of ice cream. Calvin looked at her as she shoved the rest of the ice cream covered cookie in her mouth before she too groaned at the sudden pinch in her head. Calvin looked ready to say something to her when a loud explosion shook everything causing them to fall out of the stools they were sitting on; Calvin landing on his knees and Autumn falling flat on her face while her foot caught the stool just the right way making it fall on her.

* * *

Evva, who finally finished mourning her sake got up and growled at the sky. Geez, mystical, overly powerful beings hated her didn't they? First, they let her be born, second, they gave her Autumn, third, they spilled her sake… And the list went on and on. She needed to find Autumn and soon, maybe she should check some place no one would think of going. With that decided she took off in a random direction.

Before long she was completely and utterly lost in the middle of the humongous forest. She clenched her fists and stomped her feet like an angry child while to let a grow rumble in the back of her throat.

"My, my Evva-san, you shouldn't do that it makes you look younger than you are." A voice said which Evva immediately recognized as the woman from the bar's voice.

"Who _are _you?!" Evva shouted in frustration her earlier tipsiness already worn off. A giggle sounded out and Evva turned in circles looking for the owner of the voice and giggle.

"Don't worry about finding me; I'll just come to you." With this said the sound a rustling leaves caught Evva's ears and a figure landed in front of her. When the figure in front stepped into the sunlight Evva's jaw dropped. Why was everyone taller than her?!

The woman stood at, at least five feet and eight inches making her eight inches taller than Evva herself, but not only was she taller she was definitely beautiful. The woman of course had milky, lavevnder colored eyes and freckles that went across the bridge of her nose. Her black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail that barely held her hair while she had bangs that were swept across her left eye, which were colored with various streaks and shades of purple and pink. It also seemed she had a thing for tight, revealing clothing as she wore a black corset with purple ribbon lacing it up, black leather pants, and black stilettos. Hanging loosely around her hips was three belts; one pink, one white, and one purple.

"Say, Evva-san, how about we go on a short adventure?" She asked with a small smile. Evva narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

"What do you mean adventure?! I don't even know your name!" Evva snapped at her, only for her to receive a blank face with a smile on it in return. Evva just stood there glaring at her, as realization began to sink in to her.

"Oh, you're right!", she said with a understanding expression adorning her face as she nodded as if everything in life was suddenly clearer. Evva felt her eye begin to twitch and a an expression of pure horror crossed her own face. _'You gotta be kidding me.' _Evva thought in exasperation.

"My name is Echo Van Dilard!" The woman now known as Echo to Evva, who only nodded her head silently still stuck in thought.

_'Something's strange is about to happen, I can feel it.'_ Evva thought as she glanced over at Echo before glancing back to the forest around them.

* * *

**Another Author's note?! What?! I know, I kow but I kinda need to put this out there, kay? First of all, I have a pole on my profile going for these guys and some of the islands they will visit, also don't be afraid to send ideas through reviews, I'm open to any idea!**

**Second of all, I still need some crew members! I'm a little dissapointed in you guys, not filling up my crew yet... It's a shame... I will still accept you OC if you've already given me one, so you don't just have to give me one! Also if you want to send in Marines or a bounty hunter, go ahead, cause I need them!~**

**Crew members still needed:**

**.Sniper**

**.Archer**

**.Doctor**

**.Nurse**

**.Cabin Boy/Girl(?)**

**.Artist(?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here is chapter 8 of this insanely random story. I just want say thanks to all the people who actually read this and who have sent me in crew members. You guys really help keep this thing going. And now that _that _is over with we can finally get on with the story. Dear lord I need to stop my Disney song marathon right now! And don't judge me because I've been listening to Disney songs for the past two hours!**

* * *

~Chapter 8~

"Just go down the alley already!"

"No! I told you already! If I do I'll get eaten by Chihuahuas and drunk people!"

"And I told you that that's not even possible!"

"And I said it is!"

"Stop acting like Autumn!"

"I am not acting like Autumn! _She_ acts like _me_…" And this was the argument that has been going on between Evva and Echo. This has been going on for fifteen minutes because Echo wouldn't take the short cut through the alley that _she_ suggested, thus angering Evva.

"You're gonna go down that alley even if I have to throw you half way through it!"

"Never!" Echo screamed snapping the last bit of Evva's control.

"That's it!" She screamed as she picked up the bigger teen a throw her into the alley before running in after her.

* * *

"Ouchie…" Autumn mumbled from underneath the stool, while Calvin just stared stupidly at her. Autumn only continued to whine about the stool on top of her.

"Calvin!~" She whined in a baby like voice to which Calvin smiled at yet still didn't help her up. Finally getting fed up with it she kicked the stool off of her and quickly stood up only to fall towards Calvin when a light headed feeling came to her. Calvin wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to her feet and sat her on the nearby table top.

"Ne, Calvin, will you help me?"

"…But I just did, right?"

"No… Well, yea- I mean no but actually, yea…" At this Calvin cocked his head to the side a bit in confusion as he furrowed his brows.

"…What?"

"Well, you see, I need to find my friend… Before she possibly tries to beat the crap out of me, most likely literally…" Autumn said whispering the last part. Calvin stared at her for less than a whole five seconds before:

"Okay"

* * *

"See… it wasn't… that… bad!" Evva said panting, running a hand through her wild now sweaty hair.

"It was horrible! Didn't you see the Chihuahua pick a fight with the homeless guy over who was going to eat me!? Or-or the other guy- I swear he was eating a rat- who stalked us for at least half of the trip?!"Echo screeched out looking behind herself at the alley in fear. Evva sweat-dropped, never remembering any of that… Well, actually, she did see a guy eating something that looked suspiciously like a rat, but still.

"Okay, just calm down a-" Evva was cut off by a frantic Echo.

"Calm down…? How am I supposed to calm down?! I was just stalked by a guy eating a rat!"

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry it's not like I was just apparently stalked by Mr. I-Like-Rat-Legs, so just take your time while Autumn possible destroys the frickin' island by knocking over a glass of water."

"Thank you and I will!" Echo said in a superior fashion completely ignoring Evva's glare. A tick mark grew on Evva's forehead as she grabbed Echo's pants and started to drag her towards their current destination:

The town's Marine Base

* * *

Autumn was currently skipping down a dirt road that led to the town marine base with Calvin walking behind her. All was quiet for a little more than a minute before Autumn started to sing in a childish voice.

"Going on a berry hunt, gonna pick some juicy ones, I'm not scared, no, I'm not scared!~" Behind her Calvin blinked owlishly as she repeated the song several times before he learned the rhythm and words of the song and began to sing it with her.

"Going on a berry hunt, gonna pick some juicy ones, we're not scared, no, we're not scared!~" The childish teens continued to sing as they made their way down the road. _'He's a better singer than me!' _Autumn thought and pouted but continued to sing.

As the two were about to repeat the song for eight hundredth time they walked into a large shadow of a building. This building just so happened to be the lovely marine base they were heading towards.

"Hm, well, it bigger than I thought it would be…" Autumn said blinking several times while Calvin nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right… I've never been this close to it before." He stated making letting a silence fall between them before Autumn turned towards him with a shocked face.

"Eh?" He gave a nervous chuckle and smile while rubbing the back of his head. While Autumn had to be for one of the first times in her life, not amused. She took a deep breath and let it out, but it only succeeded in pissing her off more. Trying to take her mind off of her recent findings she thought of another problem.

"…Uh I hate to burst your current little bubble of awkwardness but how are we going to get in?"

"Well I can get in without being seen but I don't know about you…" Autumn pouted she was more than well aware by now that he had to be some species of ninja but from what she knew about herself, she wasn't.

"Um… I don't think I'll be able to get in like you, but I got a plan…" Calvin nodded in understanding and shifted a bit towards a slightly cracked open window on the side of the marine base and as soon as Autumn blinked and opened her eyes he was already gone. Autumn stared wide eyed at the stop he was just at, pursing her lips. She really had no plan at all she wasn't a planner; she was the person who just screwed everything up! Geez, people expected way too much out of her. With that thought in mind she casually walked up to the front doors of the marine base and swung them open. They hit the inner walls of the base with a solid thud making everyone snap their heads towards her.

"Well, crap on toast."

* * *

"You got to be kidding me…" Evva mumbled looking at the outfit Echo pulled from a corner of the closet they were in.

"I'm serious… _Very_ serious." She said with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. The two of them had managed to get into the base relatively easy seeing as the guards they encountered out back were too caught up in a game of poker to care about them as they walked past and walked inside the base. But as of now they were in a uniform closet where Echo was trying to find them disguises, so as they didn't stick out to much.

"Can't you find something else?" Evva asked trying to find any other option other than the thing in Echo's hands.

"Come on its really the only thing that will fit you…"

"…I hate you." Evva said grabbing dress from Echo, looking at it in disgust before changing her clothes so she was wearing the item of her hatred. It was a white, flowing dress that came down to her ankles with a sweet heart neck line and three-quarter sleeves. Echo also handed her a pair of white flats and pulled Evva's wild hair back into a bun.

"There you go all done! My, my don't you make a cute little nurse!~" Echo said in a sing song voice to the scowling Evva. While Evva was planning different ways to kill Echo, Echo herself changed into a marine soldier uniform.

"Really, I have to be a nurse but you get be a male soldier?" Evva asked while giving Echo a '_what the fuck'_ face.

"Of course, after all I make a good looking man!" Echo boasted, but it only lasted a few short seconds as a voice boomed around the base.

"All soldiers to the front entrance, I repeat, all soldiers to the front entrance. There is an intruder in the base!" Then the sound of footsteps running down the hallways filled their ears.

"Really who would be stupid enough to-" Evva started but stopped and threw her head back in a groan.

"Autumn…" Both Evva and Echo said at the same time, though Echo's held a bit of enthusiasm.

* * *

**And that marks the end of the chapter! Also I almost have the whole crew! I'm so excited! There are just a few left and then everything can be on its way. Okay so for the remaining crew members I have:**

**.Sniper**

**.Doctor**

**.Nurse**

**Nice to know what we all see as important for going out to sea. Also as an extra note you can also send in an Artist and/or Cabin Boy. I don't really need them but the more the better right?**


End file.
